Mecha-mint
Category:Power Mints Mecha-mint}}|flavor text = - Leafy Plant - After he was working as an engineer for machines, and knowing that he couldn't fix his broken self due to past incidents, it is decided that he would go on cyborg mode. He managed to turn his leaf surface into steel, and decided to strap on a cannon on his back, because he's running out of ideas for self-defense mechanism, I guess.''}} '''Mecha-mint is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies: The Plants' Rescue. He was added in v.2.2.1 in the Mintception Update. He was added along with 14 original Power Mints, Doubled Mint, and Gaea-mint. Overview Mecha-mint is a plant based on Lamiaceae, also known as mint, and the word mecha, which refer to both scientific ideas and science fiction genres that center on robots or machines controlled by people. Mecha-mint's name is a combination of "mint" and the word "mecha". However, he looks more like a cyborg. He is a semi-instant use plant. When planted, he will boosts plants that are a part of Mecha-mint family, which are mechanical plants. While at it, Mecha-mint can shoot small projectile when tapped, when holding down on him, you can charge his projectile to do more damage. He takes 5 seconds to be fully recharged, however, when fully recharged, his projectile can go through enemies. His costume Has an Homage to the Titular Capcom's game: Blue Gunner Armor, Is an Homage to Mega Man, With his Buster and his Helmet. He boosts plants in his family by mostly boosting their damage, temporary invulnerability (5 seconds), and more. Plants in his family include: * Jetpunch Apple * Torpedo Pineapple * Magnet-Shroom * Board Beans * Ampthurium * Nooberry * Prorange * M.V.Carrot * Apple-saucer * Citron * AC-Clover * Toolip * E.M.Peach * Infi-nut * Laser Cattail * Mechacorn * Pomegunate * Passionflower Like other Power Mints, he cannot be instant recharged or imitated, costs 100 suns. However, he is the only Power Mint that has 15 seconds of duration. He can be obtained by either purchasing for 250 mints, or by winning a Mint Tournament, which gives a random Power Mint depending on the player. Strategies Almanac Entry Mecha-mint can be tapped or held to shoot chargable projectiles, and also provide boosts to Mega-mint family plants. Special: Tap to shoot Special: Hold down to charge}} Upgrades Changes Gallery Mechamint.png|Mecha-mint in HD. Mechamint Costume.png|Mecha-mint's costume in HD. Mechamint2.png|Mecha-mint on lawn. Mechamint Asset.png|Mecha-mint's assets. Mechamint Seed.png|Mecha-mint's seed packet. Mechamint Seed2.png|Mecha-mint's seed packet (w/ cost). Mega-mint familyicon.png|Mecha-mint's family plant logo. Old Megamint.png|Mega-mint in HD. Megamint2.png|Mega-mint on lawn. MegamintAsset.png|Mega-mint's assets. MegamintNew.png|Mega-mint in HD. New_Megamint2.png|Mega-mint on lawn. MegamintAsset New.png|Mega-mint's assets. MegamintSeed.png|Mega-mint's seed packet. MegamintSeed2.png|Mega-mint's seed packet (w/ cost). Trivia * This is 's second Power Mint. * There was an old concept named Mecha-mint that was replaced by Mega-mint. The reason why it's because the design is too weird. ** However, due to opinions on saying this is a crossover character, the idea of Mecha-mint has resurfaced. * Mecha-mint's design is pretty similar to N. Gin from Crash Bandicoot series. * The gear for Mecha-mint's icon is taken from Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U. More Stuff Category:Plants Category:Plants by IAmPlayer Category:Male Plant Category:Empower-mints Category:Male Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:Charging Plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Non-peashooting Plants